<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>『敬惡友』（TOP3大亂鬥） by pptaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049451">『敬惡友』（TOP3大亂鬥）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira'>pptaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>奇蹟的迦勒爾TOP3同時失戀<br/>然後互相療傷的那種故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>『敬惡友』（TOP3大亂鬥）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p># CP就是kbdnkbnzdnkbdnnznzkbnzdn<br/># 肉渣</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="syntax"><p>在酒精正要開始發揮作用時，奇巴納的手機響了。<br/>
聶梓知道對方雖然平時不長眼，該體貼時卻絕不會吝嗇。洛托姆既然會在此時飄近，來電的對象他已大概有底了。<br/>
「抱歉。」<br/>
背後的青年鬆開了攬在他腰上的一隻手去接電話，聶梓則順勢拿起自己的酒杯默默飲盡。奇巴納其實不用這麼如履薄冰，他的情緒相較一小時前已經穩定許多，只是來不及在對方按下通話前說出口。<br/>
「喂？嗯……嗯、嗯……現在？發生什麼事了嗎？」<br/>
聶梓輕輕仰靠在奇巴納胸前，看著對方擔憂地皺起眉頭，心裡不免浮出一絲歉意。奇巴納需要療傷的程度不比他少，卻仍然用了大把的心力照顧陷入抑鬱的友人，而現在或許又有別人的煩惱找上他了。<br/>
畢竟奇巴納從前至今都是一個很適合傾訴不快的對象。<br/>
「嗯……嗯，那也沒辦法，然後……什麼？你說——」奇巴納臉色忽地一變，他迅速地轉過頭遠離話筒，隱匿著克制不住的噴笑聲，「……不、沒事……嗯，等我一下——」他稍微將手機拿開，「……丹帝想找人聊聊。」<br/>
聶梓點了點頭。<br/>
「嗯，嗯……我現在在聶梓家，你不介意的話……對，好，本大爺等等把座標傳給你……」<br/>
「怎麼了？」聶梓問道，奇巴納似笑非笑的表情讓他有些在意。<br/>
「丹帝他——噗、」奇巴納終於苦笑出聲，「他被甩了。」</p><p>「敬我們的朋友。」<br/>
丹帝剛進門就被塞了一杯酒味濃厚的調酒，他看向客廳桌上的冰桶和各種各類的酒瓶，陰沉的表情擠入了一絲笑容。<br/>
「……這是什麼聚會？」<br/>
「聶梓他啊……最近狀態不錯就一直關在家裡作曲，結果完全忘記昨天是女友的生日，電話打不通訊息也不看，」奇巴納領他坐下時說明道：「被痛罵一頓說他的累犯次數實在太誇張，就被甩了。」<br/>
「……噢。」丹帝不好意思地低頭，而聶梓正一臉無所謂地往自己的杯子裡加冰塊，難得對奇巴納輕佻的語氣沒什麼不滿。<br/>
「抱歉，我似乎挑錯時間打擾了。」他說，神情有些尷尬。<br/>
「沒事，」聶梓啜著杯中的飲品，「沒事，真的。」<br/>
「丹帝可沒挑錯時間喔，故事還沒說完呢，」奇巴納拿起丹帝的空杯，隨興地混起另一杯調酒，「本大爺很湊巧地，也在昨天半夜被一封簡訊分手了。」<br/>
「什、你……你也？」丹帝目瞪口呆，「等等……這樣不就是說……」<br/>
「嗯，對。」奇巴納酸澀地笑道：「我們三個人同時失戀了。」</p><p>這樣實在很不厚道，但丹帝不受控地趴在桌上大笑。同時他也想哭，於是笑著笑著眼淚也流了下來。</p><p>奇巴納拍了拍岔氣後轉而抽氣的丹帝，「順帶一提，本大爺是因為——」<br/>
「『性慾太強，感覺只是被當成洩慾工具，沒辦法繼續走下去。』」聶梓插口道。<br/>
「……不是。是……——呃——……」奇巴納嘴角一抽，「唔——……算了。對啦，用最直白方法說就是那樣沒錯。」他臉一垮，攬住丹帝的肩膀就掛在他身上哀號，「欸不是耶……本大爺的愛情表現應該給得很夠啊。」<br/>
「給過量了吧，」聶梓打開了一包洋芋片，直接往奇巴納的嘴裡塞，「你的想法從根本上就很有問題。」<br/>
「……但本大爺絕對不會忘記他的生日。」「我也不會不顧她的意願硬把人拖上床，呆子。」<br/>
丹帝被他們互損的氣氛感染，已經低落了一整天的情緒終於振奮了些許，現在反倒是一件毫不相關的事佔據了他的思考。<br/>
「……你們不問問我是怎麼被甩的嗎？」<br/>
聶梓和奇巴納對視了一眼。<br/>
「也不是不問，只是……」奇巴納歪著頭，「是你的話——」<br/>
「『在工作上花太多時間了』。」聶梓說道。<br/>
「『親密感不足，感覺不到是不是真的愛我。』」奇巴納緊接著補充。<br/>
「『噴火龍跟我，你比較愛誰？』」聶梓將杯子放下，憋著嗓子說道。<br/>
「哈，對對對！一定會被這麼問。」奇巴納拍桌大笑。<br/>
丹帝臉上一陣鐵青，不可置信地瞪大眼。<br/>
「你——你們怎麼知道？」<br/>
「所以呢？你是怎麼回答的？」奇巴納邊擦掉眼角的淚邊問。<br/>
「噴火龍……」丹帝眼看兩人的表情瞬間成了揶揄，急道：「難道我要對她說謊嗎？」<br/>
「別激動，這不是你的錯，」聶梓聳了聳肩，「但還是你活該。」<br/>
丹帝忿忿地將帶有甜酸味的調酒一飲而盡，還因為喝得太快而打了個嗝。<br/>
「愛情表現不夠到底是什麼意思啊……」他皺眉抱怨，「一起露營、一起訓練寶可夢、一起對戰……這樣還不夠嗎？」<br/>
「這麼簡單的事情有什麼好煩惱的？」奇巴納一手貼在他的後頸上，口齒因為酒精的催化而有些模糊，「只要、像這樣——」<br/>
「喂，奇巴納，你——啊、」<br/>
聶梓話還沒說完，奇巴納已經對著丹帝的嘴唇狠狠親了下去。</p><p>「唔、咕唔……」<br/>
丹帝在第一個瞬間因為驚嚇而掙扎著扭動了一下，卻沒有認真地反抗，只是任由半醉的青年將舌頭伸進自己的口腔來回劫掠。聶梓判斷他被奇巴納熊抱著狂吻到慢慢軟倒興許是一種享受的表現，也放棄了介入阻止的念頭。<br/>
「呼、呵呵……反正……先把嘴巴塞住就對了。」<br/>
一陣混亂後，兩人氣喘吁吁地分離了，僅剩唾沫的細線藕斷絲連地牽著。<br/>
「……全是酒臭味。」丹帝鼓著臉頰道。<br/>
奇巴納瞇眼一笑，張大的手掌沿著他的身體軀幹往下，在微微撐起的襠部按壓。<br/>
「都硬了還嫌，」他滿意地看著丹帝因飲酒而染紅的臉頰變得更加紅潤，「好好好，本大爺會負起責任的。」<br/>
丹帝抿著唇，遲疑地看向此時也移動到他們這裡的聶梓。<br/>
儘管他也沒刻意忍耐皮帶被奇巴納解開時的細微呻吟。<br/>
「我來之前、可沒洗澡……」丹帝說道。但他們都知道這句話並非拒絕的言詞。<br/>
「沒關係，這樣更好——……嗯、」奇巴納將臉埋進他股間深深吸氣，「嗯、……哈——……跟你分手的傢伙錯過這麼棒的屌真的很可惜。」<br/>
丹帝的呻吟聲高了些許，現下的事態顯然非常失控，但在場完全沒有人試圖阻止。最常負責幫他們踩剎車的聶梓此時也饒有趣味地在他的鎖骨周圍親暱地撫摸。<br/>
「聶、梓……」<br/>
「那傢伙的親法太蠻橫了，」聶梓將他臉上的散髮拂去，「對待女孩子該這樣。」<br/>
語畢他直接吻上丹帝已然被摧殘到紅腫的嘴唇。與奇巴納適才狂風暴雨般的攻勢不同，他用舌尖引導丹帝張口與他糾纏，恰到好處的力道緩緩卸下對方所剩不多的理智。<br/>
另一邊奇巴納已經含著丹帝的陰莖吞吐起來了，兩種截然不同的淫靡水聲在酒氣沖天的屋內迴盪交雜。在聶梓放開丹帝後，他的高喘也添作了新一種的音聲。</p><p>奇巴納的專注在自己的褲子被拉下時解除了稍許，他暫時吐出口中的熱源回頭一看，聶梓手中正拿著他眼熟到不行的潤滑液隨身瓶。<br/>
「我懶得走回房間，這是在你外套口袋翻到的。」<br/>
「我就知道……嘶、」<br/>
肛門被手指進入時奇巴納全身一顫，但他馬上回到了原本的工作上。丹帝的肉棒早已被他舔得濕熱硬挺，前液的鹹澀味在口中擴散時他的性慾也被撩撥到了最高點。<br/>
「奇巴納、呼……啊——……」丹帝扣著他的臉頰不自覺地挺腰，在對方的默許下時不時加深插入的幅度。他儘量避免意識到這件事，但奇巴納真的是他經驗過的口交對象中技巧最好的。</p><p>丹帝被奇巴納服侍得妥妥當當，聶梓也極有效率地為他自己的快樂開好了路。他將整根陰莖沒入時發出了以平時的矜持而言過於放縱的嘆息聲，身下的奇巴納則因被撐開的快感從喉嚨深處也同步地震聲悶哼。<br/>
「哼……嗯——放走這麼好用的洞，你的前男友也挺沒品味的。」聶梓低吟道。<br/>
正好在換氣喘息的奇巴納聽到他近似羞辱的言論卻噗哧一笑，以聶梓平時的用字遣詞來看這大概是他用盡全力的稱讚與安慰了。<br/>
「啊……說得好，大哥——……我的好大哥，再用力一點——！」<br/>
「……操，誰是你大哥，」聶梓額上青筋畢露，往他的屁股上狠搧了一巴掌，「不準這樣叫我。」<br/>
「嗚、嘎……、」奇巴納吃痛地喊聲，隨即故作可憐地往丹帝身上蹭去，「丹帝——……丹帝，聶梓不想要我了，你來當我的大哥吧。」<br/>
「哈哈，有奇巴納這麼大型的弟弟感覺也不錯呢，」丹帝寵溺地摸了摸他的頭，「我可愛的弟弟最喜歡舔大哥的屌了對吧。」<br/>
「嗯，嗯……讓我……——」奇巴納低頭就要去吻他的慾望，卻在講到一半時和終於忍俊不禁的丹帝雙雙爆笑。聶梓冷眼看著兩人自顧自地演起的家庭倫理崩壞劇場，心中除了無奈只有無奈，真不知道要是赫普看見自己崇拜的大哥配合做出這麼瞎的搞笑會作何感想。</p><p>在射精前一刻，聶梓抽出自己的陰莖隨意將稠液打在了奇巴納的背上。他因為失戀的衝擊已經整整一天沒吃飯，現在胃裡只有大量的酒精和少許零食，實在沒辦法跟另外兩個體力怪物繼續耗下去。他眼神示意丹帝交棒，便準備撿幾個酒瓶到一旁看他們攪和。<br/>
理應意識矇矓的奇巴納卻莫名警覺到了他想逃走的意圖，在他走開第一步時便將他擒抱壓倒在地。<br/>
「放、喂，放開，你們玩就好，我可以先收桌面——」聶梓用力推著奇巴納的肩膀，卻被對方用兩個量級差以上的體型優勢禁錮在雙臂之間。<br/>
「這樣不行啊，聶梓，」奇巴納危險地勾起嘴角，「操了本大爺還想走嗎？」<br/>
「那是你欠操……唔，你拿潤滑液想——操……不是吧……」聶梓頭疼地看著奇巴納將自己的褲子拉下，冰涼黏膩的液體快速地敷上股間。<br/>
「夜晚那麼長，現在休息還太早了。丹帝也這麼覺得吧？」<br/>
「嗯——我也想被聶梓安慰一下啊。」<br/>
聶梓深深長嘆，毅然放棄思考正在交合中的兩個人到底是怎麼做到同時對自己上下其手的。<br/>
「……到底為什麼會變成這樣。」</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
聶梓是被浴室的水聲吵醒的。<br/>
接近正午的陽光灑在他和摟著他呼呼大睡的丹帝身上。客廳狼藉依舊，昨夜的記憶緩緩浮現。他被惹得亢奮起來後竟真的跟兩人大戰到朝陽初升才昏睡過去——這也是他現在全身疲憊不堪的主因。<br/>
但真正讓他不想移動的還是低血壓的老毛病。</p><p>奇巴納從浴室一絲不掛地出來時丹帝剛好也醒了。<br/>
「本大爺來做早……噢，現在是午飯了，圍裙借我一下。」奇巴納的聲音從廚房傳來，「你們先去洗澡吧。」<br/>
丹帝模糊地應聲，也放開抱在聶梓身上的手。然而回籠覺睡了五分鐘，聶梓似乎沒有要先去清洗身體的意思。<br/>
「你先洗吧。」他睜著惺忪的眼說道。<br/>
「……你先，」聶梓稍微伸展了一下身體，卻仍然躺在地上，「我還不想動。」<br/>
「嗯……」丹帝用如同呢喃般的鼻音不知說了什麼，在撐起身時聶梓已被他公主抱在懷中。<br/>
聶梓疑惑地看了他一眼，但他真的慵懶到連思考的力氣都沒了。</p><p>於是他看著自己被丹帝帶到浴室從裡到外地清洗。擦乾身體被抱回沙發上後，又看著只穿著圍裙的奇巴納在廚房和餐桌間忙進忙出，丹帝則勤奮地收拾滿桌的酒瓶冰桶。<br/>
這樣坐享其成似乎不太好，又似乎沒什麼不好。<br/>
「我女朋友也這樣穿過。」<br/>
聶梓下次開口時他們都坐在餐桌前，豐盛的料理飄著引人食慾的香氣，被打開的電視播放著無人在意的報導。他講話的對象自然是坐在對面仍然一副裸體圍裙裝扮的青年。這本應是是傷感的話題，然而出乎意料地，講到「女朋友」三字時聶梓竟已毫無窒礙。<br/>
「本大爺好看還是她好看？」奇巴納促狹地笑道。<br/>
聶梓思考了一下，「我不記得了，那就你好看吧。」</p><p>反正也沒什麼不好。</p><p>午餐後聶梓花了好些時間幫丹帝打理那頭洗完澡後未經整理的亂髮，他不禁感嘆對方的髮質之好在昨晚被一通亂扯後仍然沒有什麼損傷。<br/>
他在辭去道館館主後時間本就自由，而奇巴納和丹帝為了療癒情傷都請了一天假。沒想到在巧合充斥的情況下，三人居然得以共享一個愜意的午後。<br/>
「……感覺有新歌的點子了。」聶梓突然說道。<br/>
「那是走出情傷了？這次還真快。」<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
「歌名呢？」丹帝問。<br/>
「歌名……——」<br/>
他恬適而溫暖地笑了。</p><p>「到時候你們就知道了。」</p></div><div class="syntax">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="syntax">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="syntax">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="syntax">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="syntax">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="syntax">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="syntax">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="syntax">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="syntax">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="syntax">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>